1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hard disk drives and more particularly to portable, modular, interchangeable hard disk drives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hard disk drives are commonly used information storage and retrieval devices for personal computers. Hard disk drives combine rapid accessibility, high volume storage and low data volatility. Common hard disk drives lack ease of portability and expandability.
Additionally, the present cartridge hard disk drives require the use of data or power cables, thus causing potential compatibility or reconfiguration problems.
Portability and expandability are currently provided by interchangeable hard disk cartridges. Hard disk cartridge drives normally consist of a drive unit installed on the computer and a cartridge containing the hard disk. The cartridge may be removed and replaced, giving additional storage volume. The cartridge may be combined with a similar drive on another computer, thus providing a measure of portability.
Among the numerous hard disk drive cartridges known in the prior art are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,768 Jacques; 4,503,474 Nigam; 4,870,518 Thompson; 4,965,685 Thompson and 4,965,691 Iftikar.
The prior art cartridge hard disk drives have a number of disadvantages. In order to use the cartridge a recording head must be introduced into the body of the cartridge through a hole. Contaminants may be introduced through the hole into the body of the cartridge. Retrieval of data on separate disks requires the physical switching of cartridges with the attendant loss of speed and convenience. Use of the cartridges is restricted to computers having compatible drive units. Repeated removal and replacement of the cartridge may lead to wear which will, in turn, lead to failure of the unit due to a failure to meet the close tolerances involved.